heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human turned Q who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Nigh-Omniscience:' Adam possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of many universes and their workings, and could speak several languages. :*'Reality Warping:' Adam has the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Super Strength:' Adam has superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand all languages including humans, animals and other species. :*'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Apporting:' Adam has been able to summon or banish other species. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional Travel:' Adam can travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Shapeshifting:' Adam has the ability to shift his appearance at will, changing into anyone and make himself younger or older. ::*'As Artificial Human:' Adam has the powers of enhanced intelligence, telekinesis, telepathy, psychic immunity, precognition, elevated immune system, enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, accelerated healing, longevity and omnilingualism. ::*'As Mechanoid:' ::*'As Cyborg:' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, enhanced speed, accelerated healing, accelerated vision, augmented vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision and dream eater. ::*'As Mutant:' Adam has the power of hydrokinesis. ::*'As Inhuman:' Adam has the power of technopathy. ::*'As Metahuman:' Adam has the powers of super strength, healing factor, intangibility, invisibility and flight. ::*'As Daxamite:' Adam has the powers of solar energy absorption, super strength, super speed, super leaping, super breath, heat vision and flight. ::*'As Warlock:' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, potion making, telekinesis, regeneration, telepathy, mind manipulation, sleep sedation, force field generation, invisibility, photokinesis, teleportation, summoning, banishing, molecular immobilization, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, energy projection, astral projection, glamoring and flight. ::*'As Witch:' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, potion making, telekinesis, teleportation, mental manipulation, sedation, dream walking, healing, invisibility, photokinesis, smiting, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, binding, tracking, trapping, astral projection, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, electrokinesis, holy water blessing, demon/monster curing, colt bullet creating, angel warding, angel depowering, angel suppressing, illusion, molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, soul channelling, supernatural concealment, immortality and flight. ::*'As Psychic (formerly):' Adam had supernatural perception, super senses, telekinesis, super strength, pyrokinesis, teleportation, dimensional travel, intangibility and monster control. ::*'As Shinigami (formerly):' Adam had the powers of super strength, self-sustenance, teleportation, dimensional travel, invisibility, intangibility, Shinigami eyes, Shinigami eyes granting, shapeshifting and flight. ::*'As Whitelighter (formerly):' Adam had the powers of spell casting, potion making, scrying, telekinesis, telematerialization, omnilingualism, sensing, empathy, mediumship, sleep induction, orbing, remote orbing, healing, reality warping, conjuration, dream leaping, glamoring, premonition, banishing, electrokinesis, force field generation, invisibility, photokinesis, energy waves, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, high resistance, immunity, molecular dispersion, portal creation, regeneration, reconstitution and immortality. ::*'As Wizard (formerly):' Adam had the powers of spell casting, wandless magic, nonverbal magic, powering-up magic, charm casting, jinxing, hexing, cursing, counter-jinxing, counter-cursing, counter-enchanting, potion making, telekinesis, occlumency, legilimency, memory erasing, divination, animal communication, healing, transfiguration, human transfiguration, untransfiguration, conjuration, disarming, levitation, wand-lighting, wand-extinguishing, fire-making, water-making, freezing, unlocking, anti-unlocking, summoning, banishing, vanishing, exploding, blasting, patronus, force field generation, protective enchanting, magic resistance, stunning, full body-binding, pain infliction, apparition and flying. :*'Supernatural Concealment:' Adam is able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also doesn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Adam can't be killed by conventional weapon. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Master detective:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Magic knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Weaknesses *'Q weapons:' They are powerful enough to injure or kill him. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Holo-Diary:' Adam keep a holo-diary to download his adventures through time, space and the omniverse. *''Genesis:'' Adam owned a starship that has deflector shields, ablative generators, deflector shield generators, ablative hull armor, duranium hull plating, camouflage field, multi-adaptive shielding, regenerative shielding, energy dissipator, phasers, quad laser cannons, locator beacon, tractor beam, photonic missiles, concussion missiles, ion torpedoes, photon torpedoes, proton torpedoes, temporal grace, hyperdrive, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, navigational deflector, air corridor, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. It also has various compartments, which are: *'Other Equipment:' Adam has a Starfleet communicator (alternate reality), a Starfleet tricorder (alternate reality), a hypospray, Federation credits, Latinum, Darseks, Lek, Beryllium, Renns, a type 2 Starfleet phaser (alternate reality), 2380s Romulan disruptor, Sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, vortex manipulator, TARDIS key, British pounds, US dollars, Credits, Grotzits, Sentient money, Units, DollarPounds, portal gun, Flurbos, Smidgen, laser gun, I.C.E.R. pistol, gas mask, gas gun, grapple gun, a Colt Python pistol, a stun baton, crosses, stakes, a tranquilizer gun, police scanner, various ID cards, EMF meter, magic coin, lighter, Hellhound glasses, supernatural handcuffs, Holy oil, dead man's blood, lamb blood, Holy water, salt, iron, silver, crowbar, hex bags, stakes, knives, Angel blade, Enochian brass knuckles. *'Former Equipment:' Adam had a Starfleet combadge, a Starfleet communicator, a TR-560 Starfleet tricorder VI, a TR-580 Starfleet tricorder VII, a TR-590 Starfleet tricorder X, a TR-590 Starfleet tricorder XI, a Personal access display device, a type 2 Starfleet phaser, a type 3 Starfleet phaser, Starfleet compression phaser rifle, time wand, molecular destabilizer, interdimensional goggles, time-stabilizing collar, Blemflarcks, Schmeckles, Yummy' Yum bars, S.H.I.E.L.D. ID card, S.H.I.E.L.D. lanyard, Backscatter glasses, Night-Night pistol, Farnsworth, portable ping device, neutralizer equipment, Tesla, Beretta 92FS Inox pistol, an enchanted overcoat, a vine wand with a phoenix feather core, a holly wand with a dragon heartstring core, a blackthorn wand with a unicorn tail hair core, a pine wand with a dragon heartstring core, gold daggers, Borax, a Death Note, a radio, a flashlight, first aid kit, maps, crowbar, pistol ammo, a Beretta 92FS Centurion pistol, combat knife, forensic flashlight, serums, ampoules, DX health drinks, Andy's Books key, Riverside Motel key, a lumber yard key, Green Lion Antique Shop key, Silent Hill Historical Society key, Venus Tears Bar key, Brookhaven Hospital elevator key, Lakeview Hotel employee elevator key, South Ashfield Heights apartment keys, St. Jerome Hospital elevator cage key, saint medallions, Holy candles, bug spray, silver bullets, shotgun ammo, assault rifle ammo, machine gun ammo, a Remington 870 shotgun, a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun, an AK-47 assault rifle, a IMI Uzi submachine gun, a flamethrower, a baton, a wrench, a hammer, a fire axe, a Great Knife. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive